Rasengan
|universe=''Naruto'' }} Rasengan (螺旋丸 "Spiraling Sphere") is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. It is also known as Naruto's signature technique in both the Manga and Anime. Naruto summons a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) who builds up a ball of spinning chakra in his hand and then hurls it forward in an energy ball that explodes if it hits the opponent. These energy balls on contact have two stages before its fully charged version (see below); one being weaker and smaller than the other. The attack deals a long range of damages; the more it is charged, the more damage it does. Aside from being fully charged, the attack deals anywhere from 23%-31% to the opponent if all the hits connect. Fūton: Rasenshuriken Fūton: Rasenshuriken (風遁・螺旋手裏剣 "Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken") is Naruto's fully charged version of Rasengan in Super Smash Flash 2. This move replaced Ōdama Rasengan in v0.8a of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo. Naruto throws the projectile (28% damage). The projectile has infinite range and flies roughly horizontally. If an opponent is close enough to Naruto when he activates the special, he/she will be stunned and take the full force of the attack (31% damage, 3% added to opponent from the stun). Origin The Rasengan is a powerful A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. He died before he could accomplish this, but on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a very useful, powerful, versatile, and difficult technique to learn and master. The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Under the influence of the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto can improve his use of the standard Rasengan and simultaneously make up for his shortcomings in performing the technique. The chakra shroud surrounding him in his one-tailed form served as the shell to stabilize the Rasengan's chakra, thus he did not need a clone to help as usual. Due to the influence exhibited by the Nine-Tails' chakra, this Rasengan changed from its yellow or blue color to a purple, orange, or red color, made stronger than its standard version. Gallery Charging the Rasengan.png|The Rasengan being charged. Low charged Rasengan connecting..png|A low charge Rasengan connecting. Half Charged Rasengan connecting.png|A half charge Rasengan connecting. Early versions (Rasenshuriken) RasenshurikenV0.8a.png|The Rasenshuriken in v0.8a. RasenshurikenV0.8a thrown.png|Rasenshuriken v0.8a released. RasenshurikenV0.8b.png|The Rasenshuriken in v0.8b. RasenshurikenV0.8b thrown.png|Rasenshuriken v0.8b released. RasenshurikenV0.9.png|The Rasenshuriken in v0.9. RasenshurikenV0.9 thrown.png|Rasenshuriken v0.9 released. Rasenshuriken new throwing animation.png|Rasenshuriken's new throwing animation. Trivia *If uses this attack, a clone of him will appear. However, this clone will not be wearing the Naruto hat. *In both the manga and anime, using the Rasenshuriken deals intense damage to Naruto's arms and hands, but this move does not give Naruto damage. *Fox's Reflector, Mega Man's Proto Shield, and Ness's PSI Magnet cannot weaken, deflect or absorb Naruto's Rasenshuriken. However. Mega Man's Proto Shield will absorb some of the knockback, thus allowing him to recover more easily. With this the Rasenshuriken is one of the few projectiles in the game that cannot be reflected. **As of v0.9b, Rasenshuriken can be reflected and absorbed. *In the anime and manga canon, Naruto can only throw the Fūton: Rasenshuriken when he's in the Sage Mode. He can, however, use this move if it makes contact with an enemy, just like the normal Rasengan. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Naruto universe